U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,741,054 and 8,961,684, and Published U.S. Application Nos. US2013/0125799 and US2013/0125791, which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose coal combustion processes, such as those used in coal-fired electrical power generation plants, in which additives are introduced during the process to produce combustion products having beneficial properties when they are used as additives to cementitious materials.